victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Veon
Veon is the real life pairing of Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas (V'/ictoria and L/'eon). They are shown to be close friends in real life like the rest of the Victorious cast. Veon has nothing to do with Tandré, although some fans may think so. Moments *Victoria and Leon often tweet each other and tweet about hanging out with each other. *They were seen hanging out together at the premiere of Fred: The Movie. *When Leon was describing the cast, he said that Victoria was the most honest person and that she's very true to herself. *When Victoria was describing Leon, she said he was the nicest kid ever and a musical prodigy, very laid back, that she could hang out with him wherever, whenever, wearing whatever, and that he was just a really cool guy. *Victoria tweeted "Happy happy birthday to my amazingly talented cast mate and friend @Leonthomas3 !! We love you Leon, miss u. Everyone please go follow him!" *During the music video of "I Want You Back", you can see Victoria pull Leon into a hug. *In a 30 second video of them at sound check rehearsal, Leon thinks that the man filming is taking a photo and puts his arm around Victoria's shoulders, and she puts her arm around his waist and let's him stay like that for a few seconds before telling him it's actually a video. *In an interview with Teen Magazine, Leon said that Victoria is hardworking and has great drive, and that she is probably one of the most beautiful girls he knows. *Victoria tweeted that Leon will be the "special guest performer" at her LA County Fair performance, saying "Yep! My good friend & the super talented @Leonthomas3 . Show him some <3! We're so excited :{)". *Leon tweeted "Just watched @victoriajustice on the view she did an amazing job !!!!” *Leon tweeted "Had a blast rocking the stage tonight with my girl @VictoriaJustice!" and Victoria replied with "Love you Leon!!" *Leon was one of the special guests on Victoria's live Ustream chat. *Victoria tweeted "I hope u guys liked the new song "365" that @Leonthomas3 & I performed :{). He's such a talented & nice guy." *Although the main cast all went to London and Paris as a group, Leon and Victoria went to Germany without the rest of the cast. *Leon tweeted "Just had a great dinner with the wonderful @VictoriaJustice and the amazing @DanWarp !!!! Food always brings good people together : )". *Victoria posted a video about her and Leon seeing break dancers in Berlin. *Leon tweeted "Just filmed an amazing scene with @VictoriaJustice I can't wait for y'all to see this one!!!!! #season3" and Vic responded with "@Leonthomas3 Agreed! So excited. Love u Leon :{)" *In the YouTube video Victorious + A Little iCarly Surprise= YES! posted by Danwarp (around 1:19) Leon and Victoria dance together a little. *In this video they did a cover together of 'Baby its cold outside'. *Victoria tweeted "& don't forget 2 follow my super talented co-star @Leonthomas3 ! <}3" *In a commercial for the third season of the show, when Victoria mentions "my awesome cast mates Liz and Leon" she is sitting between the two actors but places her hand only on Leon's shoulder. *In "EXCLUSIVE! The Victorious Cast Rates Each Others Flirting Skills BOP & Tiger Beat" video on YouTube (starting at 1:21) Victoria said that Leon is a huge flirt, is smooth with the ladies, and has swagger. *On Valentine's Day did a couple live video posts on VYou answering questions like are there more Victorious episodes and who their Valentines are. They replied that the both of them do have Valentines and that they are baby doll heads. Victoria's is named Samuel and Leon's is named Rosie. *In one of Dan's videos called "Victorious: Victoria and Leon ANSWER", they were asked what they'd do if auditioning for one of Dan's shows and Leon said to be prepared and Victoria agreed with him. *On Vic's Twitter account, she, Leon, and Avan were discussing smooth or crunchy Peanut butter while listening to Cat Stevens, and she and Leon (and Daniella, Avan, Zoey Deutch) agreed that crunchy is for cool people. *At the 2012 Kid's Choice Awards, Vic hugged him first and kissed his cheek when Victorious won an award and they were seen on camera dancing together and talking during One Direction's performance. They were also seated close to each other during the KCA's. *Victoria tweeted a picture that said, "Look who fell asleep @ lunch today! Lol. [https://twitter.com/#!/leonthomas3 @'leonthoma' s3]thumb|link=https://twitter.com/#!/leonthomas3 You're even cute when you're napping;{) " *In an interview with BOP Magazine she said that she loves Leon's sound & voice, all his songs and that he's super talented. *In the music video Make it in America, she and Leon greeted each other with a hug and there was a distinct close up on the both of them. At 1:16 they hold hands in the car even though she's in the passenger seat and he's in the backseat. *In an interview with BOP Magizine, Leon was asked a superlative about Victoria and he said that she may be one of the skinniest cast members but she's the most likely to order a hamburger at a restaurant and that she eats like him. She's his eating buddy and he loves her for that. *Victoria tweeted " Lean in & give ol' Vic a kiss @leonthomas3 *said in old lady voice*#Rehearsal". *Victoria tweeted "He proposed!! So what if it's from McDonald's... :{P @leonthomas". *They did a live chat on Valentine's Day and answered questions together. **In one question's response to Vic's summer tour, Leon said he'd be there to support his ''girl. *In an interview with Clever TV, Leon described Vic as super famous, super talented, and super beautiful but grounded. *In a promo for the Victorious episode with Jennette McCurdy, you could see them hugging each other tighly at one point and he had a big smile on his face. *Victoria tweeted "My new favorite pic of @leonthomas3 & I on a Harry Potter coaster @UORnews :{D" *Both Leon and Victoria's favorite episode is Survival of the Hottest. *On Leon's 19th birthday, Victoria tweeted "[https://twitter.com/Leonthomas3 @'Leonthomas3'''] happy b day Leon!! Hope you're having an awesome day :{* Xoxo." *Leon tweeted " Happy Halloween ya'll.... be sure to check out my girl @VictoriaJustice in @TheMovieFunSize today...#fam" along with the picture from the LA County Fair. *At the 2013 KCAs, Victoria got a hug from Leon first. While hugging, she also whispered something to him. *Leon tweeted:"Congrats to @VictoriaJustice on her new tv show #Eyecandy !!" Photo Gallery Video Gallery Victoria & Leon Breaking in Berlin! Victoria and Leon at Rehearsal Baby It's Cold Outside- Victoria Justice & Leon Thomas III Cover Leon Thomas III and Victoria Justice Performing Live! Victoria Justice Make It Shine Live On Twitter Category:Pairings Category:Real Life Ships Category:Real-Life Articles